L4L's Toy Story
by Luigi4Life
Summary: What happens when Mario and Luigi worried about not being Corey's favorite anymore when two new toys come. And I know the cover's kinda crappy but I tried my best.
1. Cast

**I've been reading a lot of versions of people own toy story, so I made my own. And I know the cover looks kinda crappy, but I did my best okay. I'm telling the roles because I don't like how they introduce the character at the point they were introduced in the movie, and if they're more characters then in the fanfiction they add it making it harder to tell.**

Super Mario and Luigi as Woody

Deadpool and Spider-Man as Buzz

Charizard as Rex

Rigby Raccoon as Hamm

Scooby doo as Slinky

Princess Peach Daisy as Bo Peep

Doraemon as Mr. Potato head  
Corey Riffin as Andy

Bart Simpson as Sid

Trina Riffin as Molly

Alvin and the chipmunks as the aliens

**Now I know what you're thinking "Why are there two characters in Woody's and Buzz's roles?" Well, I couldn't decide over Deadpool or Spider-man in Buzz's role, so I went with both since it's my Toy Story. The same with Trina being younger./strong/p**


	2. You've got a friend in me

(Inside a child's room, a poster was seen with a bad drawing on it. Then, out came a villainous figure with two arm cannons on his hands. He was a robot cat from the future. He wore a mask to hide his face and a huge cape covering most of his body. He was known as Doraemon, though in toy form. Corey was holding the figure)

Corey: (mimicking Doraemon) All right, prisoners, hold it right there!

**(Corey's nine just to let you know)**

Corey: (normal voice) This is fun. (Mimicking Doraemon) I said freeze!

(Of course, the toys themselves weren't moving at all, but looking like they crowded around in front of a box labeled "Bank")

Corey: (Mimicking Doraemon) Now, hand over the dough!

(Corey then picked up a brown figure nearby with a cork on the bottom. He was a raccoon named Rigby. He opened the bottom, making the money come out. He then made the toy Doraemon kiss the coins)

Corey: (Mimicking Doraemon) Ah! Yes! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! (Makes kissing noises) I'm filthy rich!

(Corey then brought out two female toys as he grinned. One was wearing a pink dress and had blonde hair. The other had an orange dress and orange hair. Their names were Princess Peach and Daisy, porcelain figures)

Corey: (mimicking Peach) Please, stop it, Doraemon! (Mimicking Doraemon) Silence! Or your Koopa Troopa friends are roadkill!

(He then made the robot cat toy nod to some turtles on two legs wearing red and green shoes respectively called Koopa Troopas)

Corey: (mimicking the turtles) Help! Save us! (Mimicking Daisy) Oh no! Not our Koopa Troopa friends! Who can save us now?

(He then pulled out two more toys as they "jumped" onto the scene. One was short, wearing a red shirt under blue overalls with yellow buttons, a red hat with an "M" on it, gloves, brown shoes, and had a pull string. The other one was tall wearing a green shirt under blue overalls with yellow buttons, a green hat with an "L" on it, gloves, brown shoes and had a pull string. Both had a badge that said Princess Rescuer and monster stopper. They were called Mario and Luigi)

Corey: They heroes are here!

(Corey pulled Mario's pull-string)

Mario (Voicebox): It's-a me Mario!

(Corey pulled Luigi's pull-string)

Luigi (Voicebox): It's-a go time!

Corey: (Mimicking Doraemon) Oh crud, it's the Italian brothers, Mario and Luigi! (Mimicking Mario) We're here to stop you one eye bot!

(Corey pulls out one of Doraemon's eyes)

Corey: (Mimicking Doraemon) How'd you know it was me?! (Mimicking Luigi) Now you can surrender easily or things will get messy!

(He then pulled out another toy. It was a brown dog with black spots, Black eyes, and had a slinky in his middle section named Scooby-Doo)

Corey: (mimicking Doraemon) Nice try, Red, and Green! Neither of you can't lay a hand on me! (Pulls Scooby-Doo) Not as long as I got my dog that has a built-in force field!

(He stretched him to make it look like he protected Doraemon)

Corey: (mimicking Mario) Oh yeah? Well, that's why we got our dragon lookin' Pokémon that can eat dogs with force fields!

(He pulled out another toy. He was orange, with wings, and a tail that had a flame on it)

Corey: (Mimicking Charizard) Ro-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-r

(He made eating noises for the brown slinky dog as he dragged the slinky dog away while making yipping noises)

Corey: (mimicking Luigi) All right! Now you're going to jail for good, Doraemon!

(He made growling noises as he with the Mario and Luigi toy picked up Doraemon, then placed him in a baby crib nearby with a cardboard sign taped with the word "Jail" on it)

Corey (Mimicking Mario): Say goodbye to your girl and robot kiddies!

(Inside the crib was a two-year-old pink-haired girl that crawled over to Doraemon and picked him up. She wore a pink suit. She was known as Trina as she sucked on the toy robot for a while, then banged Doraemon against the railing of her crib, sending his parts flying)

**(Luigi4life Presents)**

(Pieces went flying while Mario and Luigi lied on the floor, but Corey picked up the brothers as he grinned. He then pulled the cord from Mario's back)

Corey: (normal voice) You two saved the day again, Mario bros!

Mario: (voice box) Well, it's-a time for some relaxation, partner.

**(L4L's Toy Story)**

**You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me**

(Corey then turned the boxes around, changing the cardboard buildings to the drawing of Goombas)

Corey: Yee-haw! Let's bring home the little creatures!

(The two were a bit far from them)

**When the road looks rough ahead**

(Corey then threw the rope-like jump rope toward one of the boxes, instantly snagging one)

**And you're miles and miles from your nice, warm bed**

**(A Luigi4life Production)**

(Corey walked as he kicked another box out of the way)

Corey: Let's round them up, buddies!

(He then placed Mario and Luigi on top of a red race car toy. The car was named Lightning Mcqueen)

**Just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me**

(Then, Corey used the remote to control Lightning to move the two around, pushing one of the cardboard boxes)

Corey: All right!

**Yeah, you've got a friend in me**

(Corey then picked up the toys as he slapped their hands)

Corey: Hey, M & L!

(A bit later, the toy seemed to be walking through the desert area, but in reality, Corey was giving them a piggyback ride near a painting)

**Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am**

(Corey then placed Mario and Luigi at the ramp of the stairs)

Corey: Come on!

**Maybe**

(Mario and Luigi then slid down as Corey ran downstairs, waiting for them)

**(But none of them will ever love you the way I do)**

(Music by Randy Newman)

(Corey then caught the brothers as he smiled while hugging. He then ran to the living room)

**It's me and you, boy**

(He then placed Mario and Luigi on the couch, then jumped in as they all spanned around together)

**And as the years go by**

(Corey laughed as he grinned)

**(Songs are written and performed by Randy Newman)**

**Our friendship will never die**

(The couch slowed down as the song continued)

**You're gonna see it's our destiny**

(The toys tipped a little bit while Corey laughed. He then placed Mario and Luigi at the bottom of the couch)

**You've got a friend in me**

(He then pulled the couch lever hard, sending the dolls upward)

Corey: All right!

**Yeah, you've got a friend in me**

(The toys then fell on their bottoms, standing for a moment until they leaned to the side)

Corey: Score!

**You've got a friend in me**

(The blue-haired boy then passed the toys as he smiled at the decorations for his birthday party)

Corey: Wow, cool!

**(Original Toy Story by John Lasseter, Peter Doctor, Andrew Stanton, and Joe Ranft)**

(His mom, smiled to him)

Mrs. Riffin: What do you think?

Corey: Oh, mom, this looks great!

Mrs. Riffin: (laughs) All right, birthday boy.

Corey: I love it! It's awesome and full of cheer!

(He smiled at the decoration, then hugged his mom)

Corey: You're the best!

(She laughed and hugged her son. The mother continued putting up the last of the decorations as the toys continued looking at the scene with their frozen faces)

Corey: Mom, can we leave this up until we move?

Mrs. Riffin: Of course, Sonny. Anything for you, birthday boy.

Corey: Yay!

Mrs. Riffin: Come on. Get Trina. Your friends will be here at any moment.

Corey: Okay, mom!

(He then became excited as went and picked up Mario and Luigi. He headed back upstairs)

Corey: I love this Rock Music Birthday Party!

(As the three entered the room, Trina was still pounding Doraemon madly. Corey then stopped as he made Mario and Luigi bow)

Corey: (mimicking Luigi) Howdy ma'am.

(The little sister laughed happily as Corey put Mario and Luigi on the bed, pulling their strings as they fell down the bed)

Mario: (voice box) There's a spiny in my shoe!

Luigi: (Voice Box) Wahh! Boos everywhere!

Corey: (normal voice) Well, time to go, Trina. Oh, almost forgot.

(He picked up a few toys, placing them on the foot of her bed while Mario and Luigi were in the middle. The first of them was a brown ape with a red tie that had a "D" on it. The second was like the first one, but he was a monkey who wore a red hat, and a red shirt with yellow stars on it. The third one was a boy with a blue shirt, blonde hair, beige pants, light brown shoes, had a shield, and a sword. The Last toy was a girl with long blonde hair, a blue and white shirt, black pants, and brown boots. Their names were Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, and Zelda.)

Corey: Just thought you needed company.

(Corey then lifted his sister as he spoke)

Corey: Man, you must be getting heavy! Later, Mario and Luigi! Later, guys!

(With that, Corey and Trina were gone from the room)

**(Directed by Luigi4life)**

(Everything then became quiet until the Mario and Luigi toy blinked their eyes a bit. Their smiles then turned to worry as they looked concerned, then stood up)

Mario/Luigi: You gotta be kidding me...Corey's party's today!?

**Before you ask, I'm not gonna do they "A's" that Mario and Luigi say somethings after or before words. I find that annoying.**


	3. They're Alive & Staff Meeting

Luigi: This is bad.

(Link, Zelda, Donkey, and Diddy got up)

Link: Please tell us you guy was joking.

Mario: Sorry, but we're not.

Donkey Kong: I can't do this!

Diddy: It's too early!

Zelda: Just relax guys.

Luigi: We're gonna have a meet.

Mario/Luigi: The coast is clear everyone!

(Just then, the other toys began to come to life. Lightning took a peek out of the closet he was put in, then raced out of there. All while Doraemon, groaning in annoyance, began picking up the parts of himself)

Doraemon: Ages 3 and up! That's what the box I came in says: Ages 3 and up! I'm not supposed to be babysitting Princess Drool over here!

(Some toys watched from the toy fire truck ladder go up as they began to drive off happily. Rigby, meanwhile, was picking up the coins on the ground as he inserted the last one. Doraemon walked up to him with his face mixed up)

Doraemon: Look, I'm Picasso!

Rigby: I don't get it.

(He walked off from him as Doraemon glared at him)

Doraemon: You uncultured trash panda!

(He then glanced and noticed someone staring)

Doraemon: What the heck are you looking at, you quack?

(He passed by the toy, Professor Ludwig Von Drake, glancing at him. As the four looked around, Zelda then looked at the toy Star Fox from the bucket)

Zelda: Excuse me, Fox, have you seen Scooby around?

Fox: (salutes) Negative, ma'am.

Mario: Thank you, at ease, fox.

Link: (sighs) Well, Scooby can be lost sometimes, huh?

(They jumped off the bed, then looked around)

Donkey Kong: Scooby?

Diddy: Hey, Scooby!

Scooby-Doo (O.S): Ri'm runder here, guys!

(They looked as they saw Scooby coming from under the bed with a checkerboard. The brown dog toy grinned as he began putting the checkers on the board)

Scooby-Doo: How rabout Ri be red this time?

Luigi: Uh, actually, Scooby-

Scooby-Doo: Ruh, you Ranna be red? Rall right, Ri runderstand.

Zelda: Uh, Scooby. I don't think Mario or Luigi wants to play right now.

Mario: Ya see, we got some bad news.

Scooby-Doo: (shouts) BAD NEWS?!

Some of the toys stopped nearby, then looked at the five.

Luigi: Uh, he-he. All right, get everyone ready.

Link: And please, try to be happy.

(Scooby perked up as he laughed hard, trying to look happy)

Donkey Kong: Mario and Luigi say we got a staff meeting.

Mario: Sir Hiss, Robot Jones, get the podium ready.

(Sir Hiss whimpered and tried hiding under the bed, but Robot Jones grabbed him and pulled him out before they left. The group then started passing an Etch-A-Sketch toy as Mario and Luigi stopped and smirked)

Mario/Luigi: Hey, Etch.

(Etch stopped)

Mario/Luigi: Draw!

(The three turned around and made their fingers like guns while Etch made a gun on its screen before Mario and Luigi made his gun signs completely)

Mario/Luigi: D'oh!

Mario: Got us again. Ha-ha-ha!

Luigi: Oh, that draw of your sure got some improvement.

Diddy: Yeah, and I guess Etch should be nominated for fastest knobs in the west.

Mario/Luigi: We heard that.

(Scooby, he gathered all the toys)

Scooby-Doo: Staff meeting, reverybody. Come on, ret's go!

(The toys prepared to take their place. At that place, Sir Hiss and Robot jones were working on the podium from Legos, toy desks, and Mega Blocks. Mario and Luigi's group looked at the floor)

Link: Okay, where is it again?

(Mario then noticed it)

Mario: Aw, hey, who moved me and Luigi's doodle pad over here anyway?

(The brothers prepared to pick it up until a familiar Pokémon jumped from out of nowhere, roaring viciously toward them)

Luigi: Hey, Charizard.

(He stopped roaring as the Pokémon spoke)

Charizard: Did I scare you? Now be honest, will ya?

Zelda: I don't know about us.

Mario: I was close to being scared that time.

Luigi: You almost had it, Charizard.

(As they headed back to the podium, Charizard followed)

Charizard: I'm going for fearsome here, but I just don't feel it. I think I'm just coming off as annoying.

(Just then, before Mario and Luigi could respond, two familiar princesses toys grabbed them by the neck and pulled them toward them)

Mario: Oh, hey, Peach.

Luigi: Hey, Daisy.

Peach: Hi, Mario.

Daisy: Hi, Luigi. We wanted to thank you guys, for saving our turtle friends.

Mario: Oh, hey, it was nothing.

Peach/Daisy: What do you say we get someone else to look after the Troopas tonight?

Mario/Luigi: He-he...oh, yeah, uh, I...

(They nodded as they began to walk away while passing a couple of blocks)

Peach: Remember, we're just a couple of blocks away.

(Mario and Luigi were left love-struck as the others noticed. The ape and monkey then took Mario and Luigi's hand)

Donkey Kong: Let's go, lover-boys.

Diddy: Yeah, before-

(Just then, they saw the toys move passed Scooby)

Scooby-Doo: Rall right, smaller toys rup front!

(He then noticed Mario and Luigi still love-struck as he helped Donkey and Diddy up)

Donkey Kong: Thank you, Scooby. Hey, Italians! Let's go!

(Mario and Luigi quickly came to their senses)

Mario/Luigi: Right, right, right, right!

(The group then headed to the podium. The others helped Mario and Luigi into the podium as many patient and impatient toys waited. After they entered, Mario and Luigi noticed a toy tape recorder named Wall-e coming up and showing his mike)

Wall-e: Here, this oughta do it for you, guys.

Mario/Luigi: Thanks.

(The took the mike and began speaking to hit, holding it)

Mario/Luigi: All right-

(They cringed as the feedback was heard. They noticed Wall-e standing too close)

Luigi: Wall-e, ya, mind?

Wall-e: Oh, sorry, buds.

(They stood back a bit with the feedback gone)

Mario: (to the mike) Hello? Check? Does anyone hear me? (Blows on it) how about on the shelf?

(The ones watching from the shelf nearby waved to Mario and Luigi)

Luigi: Good. Now, first thing's on the agenda...

(They took a look at the doodle pad as they looked at the first item)

Luigi: Okay, first off: we wanna make sure...did everyone make sure they got their moving buddy?

Rigby: (at the window sill) Moving buddy? You're joking!

Charizard: Well, I didn't know we were supposed to have one already.

(Doraemon waved his arm out his socket)

Doraemon: Do we have to hold hands?

Diddy: (annoyed) Very funny.

Mario: (sarcastically) Oh yeah, you guys think this is a big joke!

Donkey Kong: Hmph, let's see if you guys are still laughing when one of you is left behind.

Luigi: We only got one week left before the move. I don't want any toy left behind. Moving buddy now! And if you don't have one, get one.

(Doraemon groaned a bit in annoyance)

(The brothers, not paying attention, looked at the next topic)

Mario: All right, next up: yep. Tuesday night's "Plastic Corrosion Awareness" meeting was, I think, a big success and we wanna thank Karen for putting that on for us.

Karen: You're welcome.

(Mario and Luigi then lifted the pad up a little, looking at the words)

Luigi: Okay, and... Oh yeah. One minor note here... you see… well-

Mario: (under his breath) Corey's birthday part's been moved to today.

(They placed it down)

Luigi: Next, we got-

(They all gasped)

Charizard: What?! What do ya mean, the party's today? His birthday's not 'til next week!

Rigby: Yeesh, what the heck's going on down there? Is Corey's mom losing her marbles?!

Luigi: Well, obviously she wanted to have the party before the move.

Link: This is gonna be awesome...right?

Zelda: (nods) I hope so.

Mario: Now come on, we aren't worried. Ya shouldn't be worried either.

Doraemon: Of course Mario and Luigi aren't worried. They have been Corey's favorite since he started kindergarten.

Diddy: Now calm down, will you? Come on, Doraemon!

Scooby-Doo: Reah, and rif Mario and Luigi say rit's rall right, then, well, darn rit, it's good enough for me.

Donkey Kong: Besides, they have never been wrong before.

(The others looked at the toys that were still unconvinced.)

Luigi: Now come on, peoples. Every Christmas and birthday, we go through this.

Charizard: (worried) But what if Corey gets another Pokémon toy? I just don't think I can take that kinda rejection!

Diddy: You worry about me pouncing on you like I'm some sort of toy vampire all the time.

Charizard: It doesn't concern you, monkey!

Mario: Come on, no one's getting replaced, remember?

(Mario and Luigi begins leaving the podium)

Luigi: This is Corey we're is talking about.

(They stopped as they were held back by the mike. They nodded to Wall-e, who came over while they continued)

Mario: After all, it doesn't matter how much we're played with. What matters is that we're here for Corey when he needs us. That's what we're made for...right?

(The toys that didn't believe Mario & Luigi looked down as they looked sheepish to him)

Rigby: Pardon me. I hate to break up the staff meeting but... They're here! Birthday guests at 3 o'clock!

Zelda: Hey, don't panic-

(Just then, the toys began freaking out again as almost all of the toys ran over Mario & Luigi to the bedroom window where Rigby was. Diddy, Donkey Kong, Zelda, and Link helped Mario & Luigi up as he dusted himself)

Luigi: All right, meeting adjourned.

(Almost all of the toys looked out the window, trying to look outside while the guests began arriving)

Rigby: Hoo boy, will you take a look at all those presents?!

Doraemon: Come on! I can't see a thing!

(He groaned, noticing none of them moving, then pulled out his eyes and held them out to look outside. They continued watching many kids arriving and bringing presents for the birthday boy)

Rigby: Yes sir, we're next month's garage sale fodder for sure.

Charizard: (panics) Any of them Pokémon shaped?

Rigby: (groans) Aw, for crying out loud, they're all in boxes, you idiot.

(The Pokémon looked worried)

Charizard: They're getting bigger, guys!

Zelda: Hey, there's a nice small one.

Scooby-Doo: (looks at a child) Reah, Ri see Rit, too.

(Just then, the child turned along with the box, revealing the box to be four feet long)

Toys: AHHH!

(Most of the toys began to panic)

Karen: Spell the word "trashcan".

Scooby-Doo: (crying) It's official: Re're goners!

(Mario, Luigi, Link, Zelda, Donkey Kong, and Diddy all groaned about it, slapping their foreheads)

Mario: All right, already!

(The toys turned and then looked down at Mario and Luigi's group)

Luigi: Now look, if we send out the droids, will you all calm down?

Charizard: (nods) Yes! Yes! We promise!

Link: (nods) All right, save your batteries and parts.

Rigby: (grins) Very good, M & L. That's using the old noodle.

(The others helped Mario & Luigi up to the bed and turned to Fox, waiting for instructions)

Mario: All right, Fox. I want you and your troops to establish a recon post downstairs. It's a code red. You know the drill.

(The fox nodded, then saluted)

Fox: Yes, sir.

(He then hopped down to the floor and went to a bucket where the other Star fox toys were at while they looked at the leading Fox)

Fox: You heard what he said. We got a Code Red! Repeat: A Code Red! Execute! Let's move, move, move!

(The team made no time to waste as they jumped out of the bucket and began going downstairs to begin their mission: Operation: Birthday)

**Now Tomorrow is the one year anniversary that I have join , and want to thank all of the people who read my stories.**


	4. Operation: Birthday

(The door to Corey's room opened up slowly while Falco looked around. Since no one was around, he gave the signal to the rest of the team, then they marched out with a baby monitor and jump rope. The team reached the stairway and hid behind the banisters. As they hid, Fox looked through the binoculars as below, Corey's mom walked through the hallway)

Mrs. Riffin: Okay, c'mon kids! Everyone in the living room. It's almost time for the presents.

(Mrs. Riffin, her son, daughter, and the other kids then headed into the living room. Once they were out of sight, Fox signaled two of the team members with parachutes. They jumped, then activated their parachutes, floating down safely below. The two looked around, making sure everything was safe. They nodded to the ones above, then the jump rope was lowered as most of them began climbing down safely. Back in Corey's room, the toys gathered around the nightstand, where Mario and Luigi's group prepared the baby monitor)

Mario: And this (turns on the monitor) is how we find out what is in those presents.

(Back with the Star Fox gang, they walked information across the floor, sneaking to the living room. Just then, they stopped as they heard footsteps approaching)

Ms. Riffin (O.S): Who's hungry?

Kids (O.S): I am!

(Fox quickly signaled his allies to stop and the team quickly went back to their poses as Mrs. Riffin stepped outside)

Mrs. Riffin: We have Cool Ranch and Barbecue-

(She then stepped on one of the characters, then looked down, looking at the toys very annoyingly)

Mrs. Riffin: Ow! What in the world? (groans) I thought I told Corey to pick these up!

(She swept them off the floor with her foot, brushing the animals out of her path and continuing to the living room. Back in Corey's room, the other toys became very concerned)

Charizard: Shouldn't they be right there about now?

Zelda: What's taking them so long?

Diddy: (grins) Hey, these animals are professionals. They're the best.

Luigi: C'mon, they aren't lying down on the job.

(Back in the hallway, when everything was cleared, Fox signaled the gang to move toward the houseplant close to the living room. As they headed over, the droid turned and saw Slippy on the floor, the same one stepped on, struggling to move on. Fox quickly helped Slippy up)

Slippy: Go on without me! Just go!

Fox: As the general once said, "A good soldier never leaves a man behind", though we are Star Fox team, you get the point.

(As he helped his frog ally forward, he signaled to the remaining gang above. They began to lower themselves as they lowered the baby monitor with the jump rope. Once the monitor was safely downstairs, the team took it and marched off, carrying it to the houseplant. Suddenly, a ball came bouncing into the hallway and the sound of footsteps and kids laughing were heard. Quickly, the animals placed in the baby monitor in the plant before getting in. Fox then got the wounded member up to the plant before jumping up into it. At that time, the children ran by, unaware of them)

Corey: Hey, that's my ball!

(Inside the plant, one team member tended the wounded team member. The animal signaled that he was all right. As that happened, the monitor was put into place while Fox looked out into the party. He looked impressed by the presents)

Fox: Target in sight.

(Back in the bedroom, everyone in there looked in attention as static was heard from the baby monitor)

Fox (O.S): Attention, Anime Fanatic. This is Fox Tv.

Donkey Kong: That's a codename?

Mario: We didn't have time, all right? All righty, this is it. Quiet, quiet, quiet!

(They listened in on Fox as he continued)

Fox (O.S): Come in, Anime Fantastic. Alright...Corey's opening the first present now.

Doraemon: Jenny Wakeman! Jenny Wakeman! Jenny Wakeman!

(The Pokémon glanced at him as he shrugged)

Doraemon: What? I can dream, can't I?

Fox (O.S): The bow's coming off... he's ripping the wrapping paper... it's a...it's...it's a lunchbox! We've got a lunchbox, here!

Link: A lunchbox?

Doraemon: A lunchbox...?!

Zelda: Wow.

Scooby: Ha-ha-ha.

Fox (O.S): Okay, the second present...it appears to be...okay, it's bedsheets.

Diddy: Who invited that kid?!

(Back downstairs, Fox looked as he saw a little girl named Laney Penn grinning)

Laney: Hey, open mine up. I think you'll like mines.

(Corey then looked at the words)

Corey: "To Corey, I hope you do become a great rocker, I know you have it in you. From Laney." Awww, you shouldn't have!

(He opened his gift as he looked surprised, then lifted a couple of toys up)

Corey: Oh, Laney! They're so cool!

Laney: It's for before you move to your new house. I can show you around my home and...

Fox: Next one is a woodpecker toy! **(Woody Woodpecker)**

(They heard shouts of joy)

Fox: Doesn't look like he'll take over Mario and Luigi's place anytime soon.

(As time passed, more presents were opened, some of the items that were either DVDs, Video Games, a Nintendo Switch, a poster, and household items while others were toys that were to Mario, Luigi and his friends' relief and enjoyment namely the Wario brothers, Ganon, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Toon Link, Inkling the boy, Inkling the girl, Jake the dog, Perry the platypus, and Sandy Cheeks. Eventually, they were down to one present)

Ms. Riffin: Awww, only one present left.

Kin: Open it, Corey! It's from us!

Kon: Yeah!

(They gathered together with him as Kin & Kon's mother, holding the camera)

Mrs. Kujira: Get ready for the picture.

(Back in the bedroom, the toys listened in as Fox continued)

Fox (O.S): Attention, Anime Fantastic, we're on the last present now.

Luigi: Last Present!

(Everyone listened)

Fox (O.S): It's a big one...It's a...it's a board game! Repeat! The Game of Life! The Game of Life, the board game!

(The toys then cheered with relief)

Rigby: Yeah, all right!

(Rigby then slapped Doraemon's back, sending his facial parts flying)

Doraemon: Watch it!

Doraemon: Sorry about that, Doraemon.

(Back downstairs, Fox grinned)

Fox: Mission accomplish. Good work. Pack it up, we're going home.

(They turned off the monitor while back in the bedroom, Mario & Luigi looked at everyone watching)

Mario: See, what did we tell you? Huh? Nothing to worry about.

Scooby: Ri knew you rere right rall along, Mario and Luigi.

Zelda: We never doubted you for a second.

Donkey Kong: Can't wait for the newcomers.

(As the troopers prepared to head off, Mrs. Riffin, smirking, opened the closet and pulled out something)

Mrs. Riffin: Wait a minute. Oh, what do we have here?

(The leading animal lifted his binoculars, then looked shocked as she pulled out another large present)

Fox: Wait! Turn that thing back on!

(They quickly turned it back on while in Corey's room, the group heard him)

Fox (O.S): Come in, Anime Fanatic, come in, Anime Fanatic!

(The toys tensed up)

Fox (O.S): Mrs. Riffin has pulled a surprise present from the closet. Corey's opening it...

(Back downstairs, he tried looking through it as the kids all gathered around)

Fox: He's really excited about this one. It's a huge package! Oh, get out-Laney Penn is in the way, I can't see...It's...It's a...

(He then looked surprised while in the shadows, Corey held up a strange present high up in the air as he looked stunned. Back in the boy's room, Charizard looked worried as he shook the nightstand)

Charizard: It's what? What is it!?

(He shook it like mad, freaking out as the monitor then fell to the floor, hitting the ground and the batteries came out)

Charizard: Gah!

Diddy: You dumb Pokémon!

Doraemon: Now we'll never know what it is!

Rigby: (sarcastically) Way to go, Flame Tail.

(Everyone then rushed to fallen monitor as the Pokémon tried putting the battery in the wrong end)

Donkey Kong: No, not like that!

Diddy: Turn them around!

Zelda: Turn it around!

Rigby: Eh, he's putting them in backward!

(The raccoon tried putting in the battery in the wrong end as well)

Zelda: Guys, plus is positive, minus is negative!

(Mario and Luigi just groaned as they jumped down and shoved the two away)

Mario/Luigi: Oh, let us!

(They then prepared to put in the batteries. With Corey, he grinned as he smiled to everyone with him)

Corey: Let's go to my room, everybody!

(The kids rushed passed the house plant as Fox gasped, shouting)

Fox: RED ALERT! RED ALERT! COREY'S COMING UPSTAIRS!

(Back with Mario and Luigi, they placed in the last battery back in)

Mario/Luigi: There!

Fox (O.S): Juvenile intrusion! Repeat! Resume your positions now!

(Mario and Luigi gasped)

Mario/Luigi: Corey's coming, everyone! Back to your places! Hurry!

(Everyone was panicking as they scattered around the room quickly while Doraemon looked around)

Doraemon: Where's my dimensional pocket? Who's seen my dimensional pocket? Did you see my dimensional pocket?

Charizard: Out of the way! Here I come! Here I come-

(Unfortunately, the Pokémon wasn't looking as he slammed into the trashcan and fell over. Everyone quickly went back to their places at once while Mario and Luigi got back on the bed and quickly went back to their toy position. At that moment, as everyone went back to toy position, the kids ran into the room as they looked excited with the toy Corey's showing off)

Kin: Wow, it's cool!

Kon: His webs and his laser blaster are cool!

Corey: Yeah! Eat this, villains!

Laney: Make room! The ship goes here!

(Laney then slammed the cardboard box onto the bed, unknowingly causing Mario and Luigi to fly off the bed and slide down, unnoticed, down the gap between the bed and back wall right under the bed. As Mario and Luigi went to life instantly, they gulped as they realized something)

Mario: Well Luigi… Corey's toy just arrived...


	5. Strange Things Are Happening

(As Mario and Luigi waited for things to be safe, Corey and the kids were playing with the new toy)

Mrs. Riffin (O.S): Come on down, guys. It's time for games! We've got prizes.

Corey: Yay! Prizes!

Kids: All right!

(The kids then ran out of the room with excitement. When all was quiet, the toys came out again, then made their way to Corey's bed)

Doraemon: What is it?

Peach/Daisy: Can you see it?

(They looked up)

Donkey Kong: Who the heck's up there anyway?

Charizard: Mario, Luigi? Who's up there with you?

(Then, all of a sudden, Mario and Luigi came out from under the bed, much to everyone's shock and disbelief)

Scooby-Doo: Mario? Luigi?

Zelda: Why are you under there?

Mario: Uh...nothing! Uh, nothing.

(Mario and Luigi gets up and dusts themselves)

Luigi: We're sure Corey got a little excited, that's all. Too much cake and ice cream, we suppose. It's just a mistake.

Doraemon: Mistake, huh? Well, those mistakes are sitting in your spots!

Scooby: (gasps) Oh no!

Diddy: Did you get replaced?

Mario: Hey! What did we tell you earlier? No one's getting replaced.

(Everyone else just looked at each other with doubt on their heads)

Luigi: Okay then, let's all be polite, and give whatever it is up there a nice, big "Corey's Room" welcome!

(The video game characters toys then began climbing up the side of the bed. They then peeked over the edge, then they gasped and looked shocked at who was up there)

Mario/Luigi: Oh crud!

(There were two toys. One wearing mostly blue with red gloves, boots, mid-section, and mask. A webbing pattern that covers the red portions of the suit, starting at the mask. The suit also has a black spider in the center of the chest and a larger red spider on the back, both of different designs. The mask has plastic lenses with chrome covering. The other one was wearing a red and black full-body tactical suit and a laser blaster. Their names are Spider-man and Deadpool. They sprung to life, looking at the room for a moment)

Spider-man/Deadpool: Where are we?

(Spider-man then pushed a button on his wrist)

Spider-man: The Avengers! This is Spider-man, come in, Nick Fury!

(For a moment, nothing responded)

Spider-man: The Avengers! This is Spider-man! Can you hear me? Why aren't they answer? Is it because I'm a kid. Deadpool, what about you?

(Deadpool then pushed a button on his wrist)

Deadpool: X-force, Russian giant, Pinkie Pie, world's longest name ever!** (Guess whose Russian giant, Pinkie Pie, and world's longest name ever)** Do you read me? They're not answering either!

(Just then, the two heroes noticed something as they looked shocked. It looked like a Space pod)

Spider-man/Deadpool: (gasps) Our space pod!

(They ran to the "Space pod" aka the package that ripped, then frowned as they examined it)

Spider-man: Great, this is just great. Mr. Stark and Wolverine left us to go into this pod, so we can get help. And it's broken!

Deadpool: We'll just have to fix it.

Spider-man: How? We have no idea how this works!

Deadpool: Look, Peter-

Spider-man: Don't say my real name!

Deadpool: Look, Spidey, I know things are bad, but they're counting on us, so we have to fix it, okay?

Spider-man: Okay.

(Spidey sighed, then pushed another button opening another device like a communicator)

Spider-man: Well, at least Tony's communicator still works. Ahem. Spider-man/Peter Parker Mission Log: Stardate 4278: Me and Deadpool's space pod has run off course in route to Sector Z, separating us from our allies, Miles Morales, Spider-Gwen, Peni Parker, Spider-Bot, Spider-man noir, Spider-ham, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Colossus, Russell, Cable, Domino, Yukio, and, of course, the Avengers and X-men. We've crashed landed on a strange planet. The impact must have awoken us from a deep sleep.

(He then jumped on the spring of the bed as the other toys that Corey got, behind him, started to move as they chuckled a bit)

Donnie: Seems like newbie toys, huh?

Leo: Yeah, I know. I'm sure it'll wear out. They're probably just new anyway.

Spider-man: Terrain seems a bit unstable. And there seems to be no intelligent life anywhere.

(Just then, Mario and Luigi appeared out of nowhere to Spider-man and Deadpool)

Mario/Luigi: Hello!

Spider-man/Deadpool: Gah!

Mario/Luigi: Whoa!

Deadpool: Weird-os!

(Spider-man and Deadpool jumped back, Spider-man had his wrist out trying to shoot web out of his by pressing a button on his wrist, while Deadpool had his Laser Blaster making sound effects)

Spider-man/Deadpool: Fire! Fire!

(Mario and Luigi, however, noticed the "fire" was not real)

Luigi: Whoa, hey, whoa. Did we scare you two?

Deadpool: We're not scared! We dealt with crazy, life-threatening thing! (To Spider-man) Why is aren't they affected?

Mario: Now, didn't mean to. Sorry. My name's Mario, this is my brother Luigi, and this is Corey Riffin's room. That's all we wanted to say

Luigi: Also, there's been a bit of a mix-up. That's our spot, see, the bed there-

(Spider-man and Deadpool then noticed the badges on and lowered their weapons)

Spider-man: Neat, you two must be knights if you rescue princesses!

Mario: Huh. Oh! No! No! No! No! No! We do rescues the princesses, which are also are girlfriends-

Deadpool: Oh! So the two of you are Kings!

(Spider-man and Deadpool shakes Mario and Luigi's hands)

Luigi: Say what?

(The others behind Spider-man and Deadpool got up as Sandy shook her head)

Sandy: Oh brother.

Jake: Those two as kings? I really don't see it.

Spider-man: I'm Spider-man!

Deadpool: And I'm Deadpool!

(Spider-man and Deadpool lean close to Mario and Luigi)

Spider-man: (Whisper) But, between us. My real name is Peter Parker.

Deadpool: (Whisper) And my real name is Wade Wilson.

Spider-man: We're heroes aka the protector of many worlds. Our space pod crashed here by accident.

(The others looked dumbstruck as Mario and Luigi nodded)

Mario: Yeah, we agree. This is an accident. This place here is our spot.

Deadpool: We need to repair our turbo boosters. Do you people have the high-tech stuff to fix this?

Luigi: Well, let's see, we've got double A's-

(Deadpool and Spider-man then gasped as they noticed something)

Spider-man/Deadpool: Watch yourself!

(They shoved Mario and Luigi down and shot their defense weapons)

Spider-man/Deadpool: Freeze! Who goes there?

(The defense weapons was reactivated as the other toys that were coming up, peeking, ducked down a little)

Charizard: Don't shoot!

Donkey Kong: It's okay!

Diddy: We're friends!

Spider-man: You two know these life forms?

Mario: Yes, they're Corey's toys!

(They stopped firing, then looked at the toys about to come up)

Deadpool: All right, everyone. You're clear to come up.

(He then walked to the toys that came up as the newer toys behind walked behind them)

Ralph: This is exasperating.

Leo: He does seem pretty quick with those weapons.

(Spider-man and Deadpool stopped firing)

Spider-man: We are Spider-man and Deadpool. We come in peace.

(The Pokémon grinned as he shook the heroes' hands)

Charizard: Oh, I am so glad you two aren't Pokémon toys!

Deadpool: If you're talking about a monster, then we're glad too.

(Spider-man and Deadpool stop shaking his hand)

Spider-man: Now, thank you all for your kind welcome.

Charizard: Hey, what does those buttons do?

Spider-man/Deadpool: Well, I'll show you.

(Spider-man pressed a button on his chest)

Spider-man (V.B): My Spidey senses are tingling.

(Deadpool pressed a button on his chest)

Deadpool (V.B): Chimichanga!

(Everyone looked amazed)

Zelda: Well, Mario and Luigi got something like that. There's a pull string, only it-

Doraemon: Only it sounds like a car ran over it!

(Mario and Luigi backed away, clutching the cord on their backs)

Rigby: Oh yeah, but not like these ones! This is a quality sound system. Probably all copper wiring, huh?

(The raccoon toy then looked at him)

Rigby: So, uh...where are you from? Tokyo? Mexico?

(Mario and Luigi frowned, turning away from them)

Spider-man: Actually...no. We're actually heroes for the X-men and Avengers.

(Mario and Luigi looked at the box that came with them as they spoke exactly like what was on the box he read)

Deadpool: As a member of the great Avengers and X-men, along with our teammates, Miles Morales, Spider-Gwen, Peni Parker, Spider-Bot, Spider-man Noir, Spider-ham, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Colossus, Russell, Cable, Domino, and Yukio, we protect the universe from the threat from the Evildoers, who tried to destroy us

Spider-man: Like the Sinister Six, the Vulture, Shocker, Scorpion, Mysterio, the Chameleon, Green Goblin & Venom, the alien slime creature that tried to take over me!

(Mario and Luigi looked shocked as they heard the same words while reading the box. Everyone looked stunned, with a long pause)

Doraemon: Is that so? Well, I'm from anime!

Charizard: And I'm from the amazing world of Pokémon!

(Just then, Mario and Luigi, frowning, walked over to Peach and Daisy)

Luigi: Great, ya think they've never seen a new toy before!

Daisy: Well, sure. Just look at them. They got more gadgets on him than a Swiss army knife.

(Scooby then pressed the button on Spider-man's wrist, activating the sound effect and making him gasp)

Scooby-Doo: Ooooh!

(Spider-man pulls his arm away)

Spider-man: Hey, be careful! You don't wanna get in the way when I use my webs.

Deadpool: The same can go for my laser blaster.

Doraemon: Whoa, Those are some cool weapons. Mario, Luigi, how come you two don't have a cool weapon?

Mario/Luigi: Those aren't a real! It's a just a bunch of sound effects!

Rigby: What's with them?

Doraemon: Weapon-envy.

Sandy: Geez, calm down, Mario & Luigi.

Inkling the girl: No need to get jealous.

Mario/Luigi: Uh, jealous? Who's jealous?

Inkling the boy: You are.

Woody Woodpecker: Extremely jealous.

Toon Link: He's got a point.

Mario: All right, enough!

Luigi: Look here, we're all impressed with Corey's new toys-

Spider-man/Deadpool: Toys?

Mario/Luigi: T-O-Y-S! Toys!

Spider-man/Deadpool: Excuse us, but I think the word you're looking for is Super Heroes.

Mario/Luigi: The word we're searching for, we can't say cause there are pre-school toys.

(Perry made his animal noise)

Donnie: This isn't gonna be good.

Ralph: Come on, fight already!

Leo: Ralph!

Wario: He's right!

Waluigi: Where's the fight?!

Sandy: Hey, leave them be!

Doraemon: Well, getting tense, aren't you?

Charizard: Oh, uh, Spider-man, Deadpool? Now I'm curious. What do superheroes do actually?

Mario/Luigi: They aren't superheroes! They don't fight evil or shoot lasers and webs or fly-

Spider-man: Excuse me. But I got web wings.

Deadpool: And I have an awesome jet pack and super wings.

(Spider-man then pressed a button, then web wings from his side pop out. Deadpool also presses a button, then the wings from the bag attached to his back popped out, making the toys gasp in awe)

Rigby: Impressive wingspan. Very nice.

(Mario and Luigi grabs a wing and shakes them)

Mario/Luigi: Oh, what?! ...What?! These are plastic! They can't fly!

Spider-man: They are made of a strong substance design web-like!

Deadpool: And mines are made of a strong metal, which Logan and his team made!

Spider-man/Deadpool: And we can fly!

Mario/Luigi: No, you guys can't!

Spider-man/Deadpool: Yes, we can!

Mario/Luigi: You can't!

Spider-man/Deadpool: Can!

Mario/Luigi: CAN'T! CAN'T! CAAAAAN'T!

Spider-man/Deadpool: Oh yeah? We can tell you that we can fly around this room with my eyes closed!

Mario/Luigi: (sarcastically) All right then! Prove it!

Spider-man/Deadpool: We will. Now stand back.

(Everyone moved out of the way as Spider-man and Deadpool went to the edge of the bed nearby, climbing up the bedpost. Spider-man and Deadpool looked down at the toys below waiting anxiously)

Sandy: Be careful up there!

(Spider-man and Deadpool then closed their eyes as he spread their arms out)

Spider-man/Deadpool: Through space, time...and beyond! **(Dumb I know but it was the only thing I could think of. But if you got anything better please tell me)**

(Spider-man & Deadpool then jumped off the bed and went straight down. Just then, Spider-man & Deadpool fell down to a ball, hitting it and bouncing down to a small car, speeding down the track through the loop, ending up flying up the ramp. As everyone watched, Spider-man & Deadpool unknowingly got stuck on a plane mobile hanging from the ceiling, making it and Spider-man & Deadpool fly around the room, letting the toys be amazed as Mario & Luigi looked disbelieved. Then, a centrifugal force removed Spider-man & Deadpool from the plane and flying at the bed, then landed next to a disbelieved Mario & Luigi. They opened their eyes and smirked)

Spider-man/Deadpool: Can!

(Just then, about all the toys, except Mario & Luigi cheered and clapped in excitement)

Charizard: You flew wonderfully!

Diddy: Yeah!

Peach/Daisy: I know who my moving buddy's gonna be.

(Mario & Luigi looked stunned as Spider-man and Deadpool looked a bit bashful to everyone)

Spider-man/Deadpool: Awww...thanks. Thank you all, guys. Thanks.

Mario/Luigi: Grrr! That wasn't flying! That was falling with style!

(Mario & Luigi groaned, standing alone at the other end of the bed, fuming. Scooby caught up in the euphoria, approached the video game brother toys)

Scooby-doo: Ha-ha-ha! Oh, hey, guys-

Mario: Shut up, Stupid Dog!

Luigi: Mario, calm down. In a couple of days, everything's gonna be just the way it was. They'll see...They'll see. We're still Corey's favorite toy.

(The next day, Corey was jumping on the bed with Mario & Luigi in his hands, smiling and laughing as a song was sung in the background)

**I was on top of the world it was right in my pocket**

(He jumped off of the bed, then shook Mario & Luigi like they were dancing, then flew them around)

**I was living the life things were just the way they should be**

He then placed Mario & Luigi down on the ground. Then, Spider-man & Deadpool was brought out as Corey mimicked a rocket, letting the toys weapon sound)

**When from out of the sky like a bomb comes some little punk in a rocket**

(It buzzed as Spider-man & Deadpool hit the brother toys to the ground. Then, Corey went into the closet of his room)

**Now all of a sudden some strange things are happening to me**

(When he came out, he was wearing something similar to the top half of Deadpool, and the bottom half of Spider-man as he had a toy blaster out)

Corey: It's the fabulous Spidey-pool off to the rescue! **(Yes I know that's a shipping name we use for Spider-man and Deadpool, but they're not shipped here!)**

(When he was gone, Mario & Luigi got up and looked at his room. As if an instant, the poster of the Super Mario Bros and all Mario and Luigi-related merchandise [plus the drawings of them] were changed to posters of Spider-man & Deadpool)

**Strange things are happening to me**

(They then looked at the bed they got up on, then looked shocked as they saw the bed covers had changed from Super Mario to Marvel one with Deadpool and Spider-man)

**Strange things**

(A bit later, Charizard tried roaring, though it was not successful. Then, Spider-man & Deadpool, sighing, positioned the Pokémon upright)

**Strange things**

(Then the Pokémon toy roared like a dragon-type Pokémon, with the pressure sending Doraemon's parts off of him)

**Are happening to me**

(The Pokémon smiled as he shook hands with Spider-man & Deadpool)

**Ain't no doubt about it**

(That evening, Mario & Luigi came to the Etch-a-Sketch, then gasped as they saw the drawing of Spider-man & Deadpool with their name on it, making him frown and glare at the heroes, who was fixing Dee Dee's hair)

**I had friends,  
I had lots of friends**

(Mario & Luigi shook the Etch-a-Sketch furiously. A bit later, He-man, Sir Hiss, Hong Kong Phooey, and Charizard using toy weights, though the Charizard's handles had none)

**Now all my friends are gone**

(All while Karen watched while Spider-man & Deadpool was using the motors on Robot Jones to run like a treadmill)

**And I'm doing the best I can to carry on**

(Doraemon watched, then picked up the toy weight, trying to lift it, only to fall back after his arms pulled apart. Later, Mario & Luigi took out the checkerboard and looked for Scooby under the bed)

**I had power (power)  
I was respected (respect)**

(They then noticed Scooby's bottom heading away from the bed, making Mario & Luigi concerned. He took a peek as he saw both Scooby and Robot Jones helping Spider-man & Deadpool with the package they came in)

**But not any more  
And I've lost the love to the one whom I adored**

(The video game brother toys furiously kicked the checkerboard, making a checker piece ricochet to the drawer and into their mouths. The other toys, some of them newer along with Zelda, Link, Donkey Kong, and Diddy sighed sadly, looking at them)

**Let me tell you about the strange things are happening to me**

(Later, Spider-man & Deadpool was scratching Scooby at a sensitive spot while his bottom half wiggled, annoying Mario & Luigi, who was being hit by the bottom. They glared as they shoved the bottom down to the floor, making Scooby's top half fall down as well)

**Strange things**

(That night, Corey was placing all of his toys away until only Spider-man, Deadpool, Mario, and Luigi were left on the ground. He picked them all of them up and looked at each of them)

**Strange things are happening to me...**

(That night, Corey was sleeping with Spider-man & Deadpool on his bed while the other toys were asleep)

**Ain't no doubt about it**

(All while Mario & Luigi, in the toy box, peeked out and gasped at what they saw as they frowned sadly)

**Strange things**

(They sighed and looked down as they closed the toy box, groaning and feeling heartbroken)

**Strange things**


	6. Bart Simpson, Toy Destroyer

**I've been getting a lot of PM about "X-over Beatbox Battles" about the next episode, it's coming. I'll give hint to the next battle one started in 1989 and the other started in 1999. That's all I'm gonna say.**

(The next morning, the toy box opened up as everything was clear. Mario & Luigi then sighed in relief as they opened it)

Mario: Grah!

Luigi: Finally!

(Mario & Luigi then noticed something was missing from themselves)

Mario/Luigi: Huh? Where's my hat?

(Just then, two cheep cheeps came up wearing Mario & Luigi's hats)

Cheep Cheep 1 & 2: We're Mario & Luigi! Howdy, howdy, howdy!

Mario/Luigi: (sarcastically) Ha-ha! Ha-ha! (Grabs their hats) Give me that! Don't ya know it's rude to take something that not yours?

Cheep Cheep: Yeesh, it was a joke. You two have no sense of humor.

Mario/Luigi: What?!

(The Cheep Cheeps yelped and hid)

Mario/Luigi: (mutters) No one, but my girlfriend, gets to wear my hat!

(They frowned, putting back their hats back on. They then looked around after jumping out of the toy box as he heard Spider-man's & Deadpool's chuckle, then turned as they saw them speaking to Charizard and Scooby)

Deadpool: Hey there, dragon and doggy. Let us show you something.

Spider-man: It looks as though we've been accepted into your culture.

(They looked up and saw the hero toys talking to them)

Deadpool: Your leader, Corey, inscribed his name on us.

(They then put their feet out as Scooby and Charizard looked at the sole of their feet with the marker inked "Corey")

Charizard/Scooby-doo: Wow!

Charizard: (grins) With permanent ink, too!

Spider-man: Well, we must get back to repairing the space pod.

(The Italians brother yelped in concern, then looked down at their shoes, looking at the crayon marked "Corey" as it looked like it almost faded)

Peach: Mario? Luigi? Don't let it get to you two.

(They yelped as they noticed Peach, Donkey Kong, Daisy, Link, Zelda, and Diddy Kong looking at them, placing down their feet)

Mario: (nonchalant) Uh, let what? We don't...uh, what do ya mean?

Donkey Kong: Hey, don't worry about it.

Daisy: I know Corey's excited about Deadpool & Spider-man.

Zelda: She has a point.

Peach: (nods) But you know, Mario, Luigi, he'll always have a special place for you two.

Doraemon: (passing by) Yes, like the attic. Ha-ha-ha!

Mario/Luigi: (anger mark) All right, that's it!

(They then marched across the room. With Deadpool and Spider-man, they were still fixing the "space pod" still being held up by the toy blocks with some of the toys helping him. The heroes were on a skateboard working while Sir Hiss and Robot Jones were near them)

Deadpool/Spider-man: Now, unidirectional bonding strip.

(Robot Jones turned to Sir Hiss, who stood in readiness by a tape dispenser)

Robot Jones: Hiss, Deadpool & Spidey wants more tape.

Sir Hiss: Right.

(He ripped off a piece of tape with his mouth just as Mario & Luigi approached the skateboard, grabbing Deadpool and Spider-man's feet and rolled them from under the package)

Mario: Okay, listen up, Destroys, you two stay away from Corey Riffin! He's our property and no one is taking him away from us!

Spider-man: (confused) What are you talking about? (To Robot Jones) Where's that bonding strip?!

(They prepared to roll themselves back under, but Luigi pulled the heroes up)

Luigi: And another thing: Stop with this superhero routine! It's getting on our nerves!

Deadpool: (sighs) Are you saying you want to lodge a complaint with the Avengers and X-men?

Mario: (frowns) All right, so ya wanna do it the hard way, huh?

(Spider-man & Deadpool stood up, face to face with Mario & Luigi)

Spider-man: Don't even think about it!

Mario/Luigi: (glares) Oh yeah? How would about you two get this through your thick heads!

(Mario grabbed on to Deadpool's head & Luigi grabs on to Spider-man's head)

Deadpool/Spider-man: Hey! Let go!

(Mario & Luigi accidentally takes off Spider-man & Deadpool's masks which cause them to fall down to the floor gasping for air; Spider-man & Deadpool then started to breathe again)

Spider-man/Deadpool: The air isn't toxic?

(Spider-man & Deadpool grabs their masks from them and puts them back on)

Spider-man: How dare you two take off our masks!

Deadpool: Yeah! Our eyes could have been sucked from their sockets!

Mario: (frowns) You two actually think your "The" Spider-man and Deadpool?

Luigi: (realizes) Oh, all this time, we thought it was all an act.

(They then turned to the toys and shouted)

Mario: Hey, look, everyone! Look!

Luigi (Sarcastically) It's the "real" Spider-man & Deadpool!

Mario/Luigi: The two superheroes!

Spider-man/Deadpool: (concerned) You're mocking us, aren't you?

Mario: (shakes his head) Now why would we go and-

Luigi: (gasps) Yipes! (Points behind Spider-man & Deadpool) Spidey, DP, look! A bad guy!

(Deadpool & Spider-man turned and looked around)

Spider-man/Deadpool: Where?

(Mario & Luigi kneeled over with laughter as they chuckled. Link frowned as he sighed)

Link: It's not funny in my book, guys!

(Just then, Mario & Luigi stopped as they heard laughter and barking, though it was from outside. All of the toys then went to the bedroom window and looked out)

?: All right! Ha-ha-ha!

(Mario & Luigi gasped as they looked shocked)

Mario/Luigi: Uh oh.

Scooby-doo: Ooooohhh!

(Scooby quickly hid under the bed)

Scooby: It's Bart!

Charizard: (confused) Bart? Wasn't he at camp?

Donkey Kong: We're doomed!

Rigby: Yeesh, they must've kicked him out early this year.

(Everyone then rushed to the window)

Charizard: Oh no! Not the spike head!

Bart (O.S): Incoming!

(As they had arrived, the group looked out the window as they saw a spikey-haired kid with yellow skin wearing an orange shirt, blue shorts and shoes he was known as Bart Simpson)

Bart: Ha-ha-ha-ha!

(The group looked at the window while trying to figure out the toy victim in the yard. Bart pummeled the figure with rocks while Santa's Little Helper strained at the leash, barking wildly)

Doraemon: Who is it this time?

Mario/Luigi: We can't tell! (looks around) Where's Peeps?

Peeps: (comes up to him) Right here.

(Peeps looked as he was picked up by Mario & Luigi as Charizard groaned)

Charizard: Oh no! I can't stand to watch one of these again!

(From the binocular view, a mouse was out on the open with an M-80 tied on the back)

Mario: Oh crud!

Luigi: It's Mighty Mouse!

Bart: Just stay where you are, Mighty! I know you're tired! I know your leg is cramping, but you can't move! Don't move, Mouse! You'll blow up! Do you hear me?

Deadpool/Spider-man: What's going on?

(The newer toys looked concerned as well)

Wario: What's with the stupid mouse?

Mario: (frowns) Nothing that concerns ya, fatso! Just us toys!

Deadpool: But still, me and Spidey better take a look.

(Deadpool grabbed Peeps from Mario & Luigi, then looked through them with Spider-man. They then gasped as they saw Mighty Mouse strapped on dynamite)

Spider-man: Oh my gosh! Why is that mouse strapped to an explosive device?

(Mario & Luigi then redirected the two views to the laughing kid with the dog)

Mario: That's why.

Luigi: Bart Simpson.

(Deadpool & Spider-man looked at the dog)

Deadpool: That harry fella.

Mario: (frowns) No, that's Santa's Little Helper, ya idiot!

(Luigi then redirected the binocular view to the kid)

Luigi: That's Bart.

Spider-man: You mean that happy yellow kid?

Doraemon: Believe me, you two, he's sadistic more than happy.

Charizard: And he tortures toys... (shivers) Just for fun!

Deadpool: Then we have to do something about it.

(Deadpool & Spider-man prepared to get onto the window as everyone else gasped in shock)

Inkling the girl: Spidey, DP!

Peach/Daisy: What are you two doing!?

Zelda: Get back in here!

Sandy: No, please!

Spider-man: I'm gonna teach that toy destroyer a lesson!

Mario: (sarcastically) Yeah, sure. Ya, go ahead. Blast him with your laser gun.

Luigi: (sarcastically) and web him up with your web blaster.

(Mario & Luigi then pressed Spider-man's web shooter & Deadpool's ray gun, letting out the sound effects, but Spider-man & Deadpool quickly pulled their weapons away)

Spider-man: Hey, be careful with those!

Deadpool: Yeah! It's very dangerous! And you two could get hurt.

(Peeps then chuckled as he witnessed Bart lighting the fuse to the M-80)

Peeps: Hey, he's lighting it! He's lighting it!

Bart: (shouting) It's boom, boom time!

Peeps: (realizes) Uh oh. Just remembered they go boom. Hit the deck!

(Quickly, the toys jumped away from the window, though Deadpool & Spider-man was forced down by Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, Peach, Daisy, and mutant turtles. The group then heard the explosion as dirt clouds came from the backyard. The toy then looked at the parts of Might Mouse raining down the side of the Simpson's house. Bart laughed wickedly)

Bart: Up, up, and dead!

(The toys then recovered from the incident and took a peek. Sure enough, there was only a black scorch mark on the ground where Might Mouse was once. Bart jumped for joy)

Bart: Stupid Mouse!

(Deadpool & Spider-man sighed as they looked sadly)

Spider-man: (looking teary) We should've stopped him.

Deadpool: We should have...

(They sniffed a bit as Mario & Luigi patted their backs)

Mario/Luigi: Now, listen, Spidey, DP. Trust us. We would've enjoyed seeing ya try...he-he. Then again, I would've enjoyed seeing ya as a crater.

Deadpool/Spider-man: (frowns) You're not helping!

(Bart cackled and danced around the crater with Santa's little helper grinning and barking mischievously)

Peach: Well, the sooner we move, the better.

Daisy: (nods) Yep, and when we finally move from here, our nightmare will finally be over.

**Now I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. Also, this is my first update for 2020.**


End file.
